


When Darkness Sheds Light

by Dawnrider



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/pseuds/Dawnrider
Summary: Kagome is abducted, taken to a lab and then finds herself in a place with no light.  She has no idea where Inuyasha is or if he'll be able to find her.  Modern AU one shot
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	When Darkness Sheds Light

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Explicit sexual content... which I imagine is why you're here. ;)  
>  Mentions of abduction and medical procedures without consent.
> 
> Don't expect much in the way of actual plot. That wasn't the point. XD Do enjoy!

Her eyes couldn't adjust to the dark with no visible light to help. She knew she needed to move, but where to go? It wasn't exactly cold but she knew she was naked, vulnerability making her hug herself tight. Her feet padded across what felt like soft grass as she slowly tried to find something to cover herself with or somewhere to hide.

Kagome’s side ached from where they'd forcibly injected her with something before watching her for some time and then essentially dropping her into this pitch black space. There were soft natural sounds that implied the outdoors, but she knew it had to be some kind of containment area. The question she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to was if there was anything else in it with her.

She also worried about Inuyasha. They'd been together when she was taken, fighting to get her away from the people who grabbed her. Last she saw, he was tipping back toward the pavement from a blow to the face.  _ Please be ok. _ It was bad enough not knowing what was happening to her, not knowing what happened to him was heart wrenching. 

With no light to judge time of day, she had no way to determine if minutes or hours had passed. She was afraid of tripping over something, running into something, or even falling into a hole she couldn't see, so she took small steps and reached out with one hand while covering her breasts with the other arm.

Eventually she found a hill of sorts which had a decent sized den-like space carved into the side. It was filled with soft grass and what felt like cotton. She curled into it, glad for the shelter it provided and hoping nothing else would be coming home.

She tried to sift through what she knew. She, and possibly Inuyasha, had been taken off the street in a dark van. She wasn't sure of much until arriving at this… lab. With a dark bag over her head, she couldn't see a thing and her hearing was muffled during the ride. Once in the lab, they had stripped her, scrubbed her down and then strapped her onto an examination table. She was injected with a mild sedative that kept her awake but relaxed when she felt anything but. The “doctors” had all worn masks over their lower faces and the hat-type hair coverings like a surgeon. She was too panicked to remember the shape or color of anyone's eyes and the flaring of different youki at different times made it difficult to tell who might be youkai or human.

Other than being extremely unwanted, no one had touched her any more “inappropriately” than her gyno did. A very thorough medical examination resulted in the removal of her birth control ring, followed by the injection into her side with a very long needle using ultrasound. No anesthetic meant she was still feeling it hours later. 

Again, time passed unmarked by changes in light or sounds. Kagome tried to stay awake, but drifted in and out of sleep. “Ka-Kagome?” came a soft growl out of the dark, startling her into alertness. For a moment her heart raced and she didn't recognize the voice. “I can… smell you,” he murmured. A gentle touch on her foot.

“Inuyasha,” she breathed before nearly scrambling into his arms. Only to squeak and pull back when she realized he was just a naked as she. “What is going on?” She whimpered, part of her horribly embarrassed while the other part longed to be in his arms again if only for the safety she felt with his strength surrounding her.

“Not sure,” he snarled even as he gently took hold of her hand instead. The connection, the warmth of his skin against hers, was a relief. “They stuffed my nose until they dropped me here in this fucking dark hole. Can't see a damned thing, but I could smell you the moment they put you in here.” 

“They injected my side. It still hurts. Then they watched me forever. What do they want?”

“I don't know. They took blood, measured me everywhere.” She could feel him twitch in revulsion. “They're treating us like animals in the zoo or something.”

“But why… Why put us in here naked?”

"Dunno." He shifted to get more comfortable in the small space. Kagome let out a startled breath when she felt and heard him take a deep sniff of her neck. “Something is different. You smell… different.”

She found herself catching her breath before she could speak. “Different how?”

“Warmer. Spicy.” She felt his whispered words against her ear and throat like the ghosts of his fingertips. An embarrassed flush took over as Kagome felt her body instantly react to his proximity and the warmth she could feel coming off of him. Liquid heat filled her core, shocking her with the strength of it. “Fuck,” he murmured as she felt him move away, the connection between their hands lost. She felt bereft, adrift. Hot tears made her nose burn as shame rose in her chest. Of course he would react that way. Why wouldn't he be disgusted? Why couldn't she control her own body? She had never had  _ that _ strong of a reaction to him before. “Don't cry, Kagome. Please.” He sounded desperate. His fingers brushed her arm which only sent further shocks through her system. “Sonnovab- Kagome, please, you have to… I can't…” His breathing came in pants.

“I can't help it,” she sobbed. “It's like I can feel every move you make, every time you breathe.”

“Kagome, I… I have to… I can't leave you, but I need to...” she could hear him gulp, “I need to taste you.” His voice was almost a growl and she felt him move closer. Heat flushed through her body at his words, further evidence of her arousal dampening her slit. “Shit,” he breathed, “your scent is so strong.”

“I'm sorry. I can't stop it. I'm sorry.”

He shushed her whimpering, fingertips trailing down her arms, skimming her breast. His palms on her hips pulled her away from the wall of the den where they both just barely fit so she was on her back in front of him. “I have to make you cum,” he muttered, as if in a trance. His large hands took a gentle but firm hold of her knees and carefully spread them, opening her up so she was completely vulnerable to him. She could barely get a protest out before his tongue was probing her folds, her button. She nearly squealed at the feeling. “You're in heat, Kagome. Whatever they did to you, it's making you extremely…” Another growl and a stronger lick. “Your scent is telling - no, demanding - that I rut with you.” His tongue slid into her with confidence, giving and taking at the same time. She completely came apart when he sucked on her clit. “But I'm not going to. I can't.”

Kagome found herself sobbing but unsure if it was from the overwhelming feeling of cumming but still feeling unfulfilled or if it was knowing that Inuyasha didn't love her, couldn't stomach being intimate with her. “Inuyasha, please,” she begged him, so swallowed by her need that she couldn't help asking, no matter how humiliating it was. “Please. I need you.”

A nip on the inside of her thigh made her gasp. “I can't,” he whined. “If I give in, you will be whelped. There's no way you wouldn't.” The thought of him giving in, giving her everything made her shudder with want. “Fucking hell, Kagome,” he hissed. “You're going to make me cum without even touching you.”

“Touch me, please! I need you,” she pleaded. “Inuyasha, please.” She heard him snarl, his hands tightening on her legs as he clearly tried to restrain himself.

“This is what they want. We can't…” He paused to take a breath. “This should be with the man you love, the man you marry,” he muttered even as he moved closer.

“You  _ are _ the man I love,” she breathed. “Even if you don't feel that way, you're the only one I want this with.” She tried not to hold her breath when she felt the head of his cock part her outer folds. “Oh gods, Inu…” She felt the breath tremble through him as he moved forward, pushing his way in and opening her to him.

“Ungh, Kagome,” he grunted. “You are so wet, so hot.” She couldn't help groaning in response, reaching up to pull him down to her, catching his lips with her own. He growled softly, kissing her back a little roughly. Suddenly he scooped her into his arms, changing their position so that she was sinking down onto him instead. Kagome took advantage of the situation and ground her hips down into his, kissing him and running her fingers through his hair. One large clawed hand rested on her hip, guiding her movements. The other came up between them and gently rolled her nipple between two fingers. Kagome found her head thrown back to breathe through all the sensations. “Cum on my cock, Kagome,” Inuyasha growled, “I want to feel your pussy squeeze me.”

Her body responded almost immediately, spasming around his solid length. Within a breath he followed suit, liquid heat filling her, groaning his release. But he wasn't done. Rolling her under him, he rumbled something she couldn't understand before slowly thrusting into her all over again. Kagome sighed as she accepted his control this time. Her sigh turned to a gasp as the sensation of warm lips found her tight nipple. “Inuyasha!” He growled at the sound of his name falling from her lips.

“I'm going to mark you as mine,” he murmured. “I can't… I have to, Kagome.” He sounded desperate.

“Please!”

“Fuck! I'm going to fill your pussy over and over until you can't take any more. I'm gonna knock you up, Kagome, do you hear me?” She could only groan her approval, not sure if it was the injection's effect on her system or her long held desire to be with him, become his mate. “You want me to breed you?” he hissed in her ear, nibbling it a breath later. “Is that what you want?”

It occurred to Kagome that despite his intensity, he was asking for her permission. Even though they were both almost too far gone and it was probably already too late, he wanted her approval. “Yes, Inuyasha, yes. I want you to cum in me, please!” He growled, renewing his pace and leaning down to kiss her thoroughly. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes at the thought that just maybe he felt more for her than he had ever let on before. “I want to be yours,” she breathed.

“Kagome.” She could hear the concern in his voice. She could picture the twist to his mouth as he said it. So familiar after years of friendship, she knew the face he made when she cried. “I’m already yours,” he whispered. Kagome flew over the edge at his words, prolonged by the feeling of him following close behind. The pair lay gasping for air for several minutes, their hearts pounding after the intensity of their coupling. “I'm sorry, Kagome. I… I thought I was in control.”

She shrunk into his side where she was already curled. The thought that he hadn't wanted this made her chest ache. The whole situation was so completely bent, and yet it was everything she’d secretly hoped for. The tears at his apology were swift and stole her breath. She felt him stiffen beside her but couldn't focus on his reaction with the strength of her own emotions.

“Did I hurt you? Kagome, are you hurt?” Thrown for a loop, not entirely sure what he was talking about, Kagome rolled away as much as their tiny hiding place would allow. “Damnit, talk to me,” he begged, large hand landing on her hip. Her body reacted all over again, causing her sobs to increase. “Please, I can't hurt you like that again,” he whispered desperately against the back of her neck.

Squeezing her eyes closed, Kagome fought her body's exaggerated reaction to his touch, the warmth of him on her back. “You should go until this wears off, so you don't feel like you  _ have _ to do anything.”

He growled sharply. “And leave you completely vulnerable with who knows what else in this hellhole? Not happening.”

“Staying will only give them what they want. You said so yourself,” she murmured as her sniffles turned to unsteady breaths. “And it's the last thing you want.”

“Is… is that what you think? That I regret being with you?” His incredulousness startled her. She sucked in a breath when he was suddenly pressed against her back like a second skin, his arousal very present against her backside. “I regret that this was how we finally dropped all the bullshit, but I do not regret making you mine. I do not regret burying my cock deep inside you and making you scream my name,” he rumbled while his hips ground slow circles, setting her to tingling. “I regret that I didn't approach you on our own terms long before now, that it's taken this totally fucked up situation for me to finally tell you what you mean to me.”

Kagome inhaled sharply as he rolled her toward him so he could take her mouth in a soft kiss, belying the ferocity of his words. “But you never… before…” she could barely think straight with his hot open mouthed kisses on her throat.

“I was chicken shit,” he snarled, more at himself than anything. His lips found her nipple again, suckling softly despite the way his body fairly vibrated with frustration with himself. Kagome gasped, hands weaving into his hair, finger tips carefully brushing his ears. “Fuck, Kagome,” he half growled, half groaned. His arms pushed him up so his erection slid along her center, already slick with their previous releases. The brush of his soft skin over hard flesh against her clit had her whimpering with need. “I have wanted to hear you cry out my name for years.” A hot flash of tongue seared her neck before gentle presses of fangs startled a shuddering breath from her lungs. “I have wanted to mark you for months,” he breathed.

Kagome's eyes popped open at his admission. Marking was no light matter for a youkai, especially an inuyoukai. If he had been thinking about it before today, he had to… “I love you, Inuyasha.”

He froze above her for a beat, then growled and penetrated her in one sure and easy thrust. “Kagome. Kagome,” he grunted as he thrust into her. “I love you,” he finally whispered, shuddering when she clenched in response. She couldn't help a sob of relief, hands clinging to his neck, digging into his hair. So sensitized from the previous two rounds, they both fell apart without much effort. Inuyasha apologized profusely as she felt a prick of pain at her collarbone. It was brief, but took her breath away. A soft light glowed for a second before disappearing, taking the pain with it. "Sorry! I… It's just…" Kagome silenced him with a kiss. She knew what he'd done. It was a conversation they could have another time.

More clear headed, now that they'd gotten the initial needy demands out of their system, Kagome reminded him that they needed to get out of this place.

"If I can find the wall…"

"There's a wall?"

"Keh. 'Course there is. I can hear sounds echoing off of it." Kagome blinked, then took a breath. "No, I wasn't going to leave you here and find the way out by myself. So don't even think it." She snapped her mouth closed, a huff leaving her a moment later. He took her hand, leading her from their den and making sure she was steady on her feet before he set off in what felt like a random direction. Kagome really could do nothing but trust him. Without sight, his hearing acuity, or his sense of smell, she couldn't find the broad side of a barn. He, on the other hand, remained surefooted as he marched them through the pitch black space.

A gasp left her when he abruptly stopped, colliding with his broad back. “Inu…”

“Shit!”

Everything happened so fast, Kagome couldn’t tell up from down. There was suddenly very bright light, dust filling the air and a slight ringing in her ears. She couldn’t imagine how it was all affecting Inuyasha. Except the swearing. That was a pretty good indicator that he was pretty pissed off. Then the sneezing.

“A little warning would have been nice, asshole!”

“This Sesshoumaru flared youki several times to warn you.” Kagome blinked, eyes streaming from the light and dust irritating them. Through her blurred vision, she could just barely make out the blurred outline of her hanyou’s elder half-brother. She squeaked and hid further behind Inuyasha. “This operation has been under observation for some time. It is unclear why they abducted you, of all people, but this one shall know soon enough.” Kagome shuddered at the cold delight in the inuyoukai’s voice. He fully intended to extract the information from them in ways she wanted to know nothing about. She didn’t like to think about his position as head of the youkai special forces and intelligence branch of the government. Sesshoumaru was an extremely powerful and terrifying man. 

A warm cloth was dropped over her shoulders as Inuyasha fussed about wrapping it around her. It took her a moment to recognize his bright red suikan. Once he felt satisfied, he pulled on the matching hakama himself and tied them off roughly, a scowl on his face. “This is all you brought?”

“Hn. It was what was available in the car. And it would seem unlikely that you would want anyone else’s scent on your mate, brother.” They both flushed, unable to look each other in the eye in that moment. “Get your woman home, Inuyasha. Her scent is.... Pervasive.” Kagome thought she might faint, too stunned and embarrassed to fire back a smart retort. Inuyasha snorted, but took her hand and led her out through the hole Sesshoumaru had apparently blown through the wall in order to rescue them.

Their strange enclosure was one dome of many, attached to a low-set concrete building on the edge of the city limits. Just populated enough not to draw attention to cars going in and out, but too far out for much of anyone to pay attention. There were youkai and humans everywhere, bustling around with purpose. Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha could determine that purpose, but they were all looking very serious. 

There were other couples being treated in a makeshift medical tent, blankets covering their nakedness. Inuyasha spotted Kouga, a friend of Kagome's he barely tolerated, his arm slung around a red headed female wolf youkai he didn't recognize. Most of the human abductees had minor cuts and bruises, probably from stumbling in the dark. He thought to look Kagome over, not seeing anything that warranted concern. The only mark on her was the one he'd left intentionally. A single claw mark at her collar.

"Inuyasha, maybe I should let them look at the injection site." He nodded. The medic that greeted them obviously knew who Inuyasha was and lead them to a slightly more private area. Kagome loosened his suikan only enough for the woman to look at the spot on her abdomen.

"Their team appears to have been medically trained," the woman mentioned as she used antiseptic to clean the area. "Keep an eye on it, but I doubt it will become infected." Her demeanor changed, hesitation in her movements. Her eyes flicked to Inuyasha. "I know the drug they injected you with. It increases fertility and synthesizes heat-like symptoms in humans.” She nodded.  _ Duh. I could have told you that _ , she thought. “We are offering… emergency contraceptive. If you want."

Kagome felt her heart stutter. Her eyes drifted to Inuyasha. The inuhanyou was stubbornly looking away, but the way his ears were laid back against his head told her exactly how he was feeling. Kagome took a steadying breath. "I'm alright, thank you." The woman gave her a concerned look. "My mate and I will handle the consequences. Thank you for checking." The medic nodded and gave them privacy. Kagome reached for Inuyasha’s hand, pulling him to her. Head lowered, he still wouldn't meet her gaze. "Inuyasha," she murmured.

"You… you should do it," he growled, which intensified when she shook her head. "You don't need to suffer through this because of me!"

“Suffer… Are you worried I’m going to regret it?” His wince and marked silence were telling enough. Apparently they would be having that “another time” conversation sooner than she anticipated. “We’re mates, correct?” His amber eyes flicked her way, a stunted nod his only response. “And do you intend to stand by that commitment?”

Inuyasha turned to fully engage her, his face appalled at the suggestion that he might do otherwise. “Of course, idiot. I didn’t do it by accident.”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you had.”

“Kagome…”

“We went through a lot, really fast, and with a lot of pressure. If you don’t want to be held to it, I understand.” She took a shaky breath. “Either way, I’m not taking anything.”

He stared at her with open wonder on his face. “But…”

“But nothing,” she interrupted him. “I can’t decide what you want for you, but this part is my choice.” Kagome struggled to bite back the sob rising in the back of her throat. She didn’t want Inuyasha to be swayed by her emotions, to make promises he didn’t want to, promises he couldn’t keep. He surprised her a bit, gathering her into his arms and tucking her head under his chin. She could feel the comforting growl in his chest as he held her tight.

“You are the most amazing woman, you know that?” Kagome sucked in a breath through her nose. “I’ve never wanted anything so much in my life. Being with you… I can’t imagine being with anyone else.” He leaned down to nose her face until she looked at him, meeting his serious and determined gaze. “If you’re alright with it, I am too,” he paused, letting out a sigh, “Mate.”

Kagome laughed a little breathlessly. “Yea. Mate.” Inuyasha kissed her a moment, then scooped her into his arms so he could get them a ride home. He fully intended to keep her safely tucked away in his apartment until he got word from his brother that all of the lab conspirators were dealt with. He was taking no risks when it came to his mate’s safety and that of their not-yet-confirmed pup. “Inuyasha?” She whispered something for his ears alone, causing a growl to rise in his chest.

“Hold that thought,” he muttered, his nose starting to pick up what she was telling him. It was going to be a long night. Inuyasha’s lip curled in a smirk. He was looking forward to every single second.


End file.
